Seal systems of this type are known, for example, for leading steering devices or steering columns through a bulkhead between an engine compartment and the vehicle interior of a motor vehicle. The opening is normally situated in the footwell region on the driver side of the motor vehicle. This opening has to be sealed, in order that environmental influences such as water, noise or the like cannot act on the driver or pass into the interior.
For this purpose, seals have previously been used which are configured as annular seals, that is to say have an opening in the center, through which a steering gear extension or a pinion shaft is guided. The seal itself is in engagement with the bulkhead. The seal can be plugged onto the extension or onto the pinion shaft.
DE 25 13 050 discloses a steering column switch for motor vehicles. A bearings sleeve which carries projections which are distributed on the circumference is arranged on the switch housing. The projections can be inserted into L-shaped bayonet closure receptacles on the end side of a steering tube and can be fixed by rotation of the bearing sleeve. A latching spring having a latching projection is cut out on the bearing sleeve, which latching projection latches into an aperture of the steering tube after rotation of the bearing sleeve.
DE 39 23 982 A1 relates to an energy absorbing device on the steering device of a motor vehicle having a thrust ring. A guide tube is latched to a bearing housing in the manner of a bayonet closure.
DE 196 32 431 deals with an arrangement for sealing an opening in a vehicle body wall, through which the pinion shaft of a steering gear is guided. The seal arrangement has substantially a bellows, a guide body and a corresponding body. The guide body and the corresponding body are coupled to one another in the manner of a bayonet.
It is a disadvantage in the known arrangement that the most extreme care has to be taken when plugging on the seal per se, since it has to be placed exactly on the steering linkage, in order that the opening can be sealed correctly. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that it is possible for the seal to slip on the linkage during the operation of the vehicle, with the result that insufficient sealing effects can occur. For example, water can then enter the interior.